Drabble Blitz
by Joce
Summary: Random Drabbles of the Outsiders that pop into my head. Mostly centered on Pony. First, Soda buys a new outfit for Pony and forces him into it. R&R ppl!


**The Outsiders: Drabble Blitz**

By: Joce

Joce: Random drabbles I think up for 'The Outsiders'. Mixen, hit it.

Mixen: She does not own 'The Outsiders', S. E. Hinton does. Pairing for this one is Dally/Pony.

Joce: ((Grins.))

The Bunny Suit

Darry shook his head and sighed, arms crossed over his chest. Dally looked over at him, an eyebrow raised with a questioning look on his face.

"What?"

"Nothing." Darry lied.

"Right, and I like Mickey Mouse as much as Two-Bit," Dally commented, rolling his eyes, "Where's the kid n Soda anyway?"

"Soda went to buy something for Pony… He somehow got me to agr-…" Darry was cut off as Soda ran through the front door cackling, towards the kitchen and making a sharp turn to his right. Darry and Dally both stared after him, somewhat surprised.

"Do I want to know?" Dally asked after awhile.

"You of all people will like it…" Darry mumbled. Dally raised an eyebrow at him, staring at him mockingly.

"Oh really now? And why would that be?" Dally asked; Darry craned his neck and grinned impishly at him, startling the seventeen year old.

Darry opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Pony screaming and Soda laughing like he'd discovered the coolest thing in the world and was trying to exploit it.

"Oh come on Pon. He'll like it!"

"S-Soda! Where in the world did you find such a thing?"

"That doesn't matter… You look good in it. I should get you more stuff like this more often."

"Absolutely not! This is embarrassing!"

"Ohhhh, you look sexy in it!"

"I do n- what? Soda!"

Both of the room's occupants heard Pony scream again and quite a few loud crashes, as if he were struggling and breaking things on accident. Soda made a frustrated sigh and came into the room a moment later, holding Pony up by his waist in the air, arms trapped by his sides and struggling…

In a skimpy bunny suit.

Darry looked away and coughed, as if to clear his throat. Dally stared, and sat there, mouth slightly ajar, staring at Pony. He cracked a grin and looked Pony over, eyeing him hungrily. The fourteen-year-old's hair wasn't greased back like normal, it was messy and sticking out all over the place, as if he'd been struggling. On his head was a headband that matched his hair with fluffy bunny ears attached to said headband, only the ears were white. Pony was holding his legs up and together, trying to hide but only letting Dally notice that the _panties_ matched the headband with a little, white, fake rabbit tail. He also had on a pair of black, stiletto boots that went up as far as his knees, with a pair of fingerless gloves that matched his hair color. To top it all off, he had a collar on; a white collar with Dally's name written on it complete with a leash.

Dally licked his lips, smirking.

"Hey Dallllll! Happy Early birthday!" Soda's voice came from behind Pony; Soda began to walk towards Dally, purposely making Pony wiggle and then Dally noticed that Pony's cheeks were turning a dark red and he was getting shifty-eyed.

_Cute, really… Sex on legs with a cute little blush._

"Hey, Soda. How did you _ever_ manage to get lil Pon in that outfit?" Dally asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I'm stronger. And I sat on him." Soda replied, dropping Pony on Dally's lap. Pony instantly started to hop off, only to be grabbed by Dally and pushed forward by Soda.

"I praised you for you're… art." Dally commented. The three of them heard Darry stifle a laugh and he snorted, then coughed, clearing his throat.

"Soda, let's give them some… _alone_ time." Darry said, standing and grinning, trying to not laugh.

"Sounds good to me!" Soda said, grinning widely. He ran out the door, cackling with Darry behind him, shaking his head and snickering, not able to do a very good job of containing his laughter. Pony stared after them, a sulky look placed on his face.

Pony jumped and bucked forward when Dally grabbed his ass; Pony turned his face to look at Dally who was smirking at him. Said teenager leaned forward and licked the blushing teenager's neck, causing him to shiver.

"I _really_ like your outfit Pony." Dally murmured huskily.

Joce: That was actually kind of fun… I wonder what I'll write next… Read and review please! Give ideas and pairings if ya wanna. I'd like to keep the pairings to do with Pony though…

Mixen: ((Stares at Joce.))

Joce: What? I see him as a major uke! Till next time peeps! ((Waves.))


End file.
